The Romance of Tempus Sage and Folken Du Fanel
by Twisted Tears
Summary: This is a Romance, Angst fic. I've always wanted to write a Fic about Folken before he died, and what a hell his life must have been. I have used a bit of myself in this story, and every flame will cut into my heart like the sword that ended Folken's lif


*A/n* the song used is owned and sang by the drool-worthy Stabbing Westward. Don't sue me, there's totally no point, I have nothing...except...hair dye..........  
  
ON WITH THE FICCLET!  
  
***NOTE! *** This takes place after Folken defects from Zaibach. He's thinking about all of the lies he believed in and left his family for. This will turn into a romance in the next 2 or three chapters; this chapter is just the introduction.  
  
  
  
'I'm such an asshole  
  
I'm such a stain  
  
I just keep fucking up again and again  
  
I don't believe  
  
I don't believe  
  
That I could be so stupid and so naive  
  
I don't believe  
  
I don't believe  
  
That there is nothing, nothing  
  
Left for me'  
  
//How could they have cheated me like that? I gave my life for them! My family, my arm. I feel so horrible, how many people have I hurt, with no other thought then for myself? How many innocent lives have been lost on my command? I am so blind! // "AGHHH!!" Anger ripped through Folken's large frame as he smashed his hand against the wooden table. "Bastards!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "Cruel. Lying Bastards!"  
  
Curiosity overcame his features, however, when a soft knock sounded at the door. Quickly busying himself with some gadget, he tried to sound uninterested. "Enter" Quick and soft footsteps echoed around the dimly lit room. "Um, excuse me? Folken?" It was Hitomi, the girl-child form the mystic moon. "What is it Hitomi?" Folken asked, glancing over lazily. "Um, Fallen, there is an army headed this way. We have no clue that they are, but they are coming from the south. A rider has come ahead and delivered a message asking for an audience with you. We-we think it may be an alliance treaty."  
  
"Very well Hitomi, tell this messenger I will attend this audience, tomarrow.... say..........noon." Folken replied, desperately attempting to hide the fact that a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead.  
  
'You crawled inside my mind when you  
  
Crawled into my bed  
  
Said everything I've ever longed to hear  
  
So perfect, so alive, once inside you  
  
Sucked me dry  
  
Used me up and left me here for dead  
  
I crave it desperately, a cancer eating me  
  
An addiction to intense to be denied  
  
Worthless, I'm a whore, crawling back for more  
  
Pathetic how I feed off this abuse  
  
I don't believe  
  
I don't believe  
  
That I could be so stupid and so naive  
  
I don't believe  
  
I don't believe  
  
That there is nothing, nothing  
  
Left for me.'  
  
  
  
**Noon, next day**  
  
"His Lordship, Stratego Folken Du Fanel!" Came the loud and annoyingly high- pitched voice of the announcer  
  
Folken winched when he heard the 'Du Fanel' part, he hadn't been called that since he was 15 years old. 10 years ago.  
  
"Her Ladyship, Rebel Queen, Tempus Sage!" //Tempus? Why do I recognize that name? I remember Aniko sage, she lived in the palace...I wonder if they're related? // Folken almost fell out of his chair as a young girl with raven black hair and ruby eyes stepped up to her place, showing off a fully developed figure, and an innocent look. It WAS Aniko!  
  
'You told me that you loved me  
  
I believe you loved me  
  
You swore that you loved me  
  
And I believed; now I know it was a lie  
  
I don't believe  
  
I don't believe  
  
That I could be so stupid and so naive  
  
I don't believe  
  
I don't believe  
  
That there is nothing, nothing  
  
Left for me.'  
  
  
  
**A/N THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!!! Ok, Ankio Sage/Tempus Sage are the same person. Aniko's mother was a handmaiden to the queen, and was five when Folken left for his 'quest' making him 10 years older then her. She was extremely intelligent as a child, and spent long hours with Folken in the library. Folken taught her to read at her young age, and babysat her when her mother had things to attend to. They were an inseparable pair, who loved to tease Van.  
  
At the age of 10, Aniko is thought to be insane, because she has visions, and is sent away to an island, where she is 'contained'. She manages to befriend the village living on the island, as well as the wolf Guardian living there. When war breaks out between the government/monarchy and the people, she is chosen to become the rebel 'queen'. They gain in numbers, and are soon able to form their own country, 'Sybylin' it is called. Ankio changes her name with her coming-of-age (monthly Band-Aid time) to Tempus. She is currently 15, and seeks an alliance with an old friend.... Folken.  
  
Ok, gotta go! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! This story is going to take up a lot of my time if I continue it, and I won't write as many poems. So please let me know whether on not I should continue!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
